α-Gel has a hydrate-type crystal structure, which is a lamellar structure. The intercorneocytic lipid present in the horny layer (i.e., the outermost skin layer) generally has the α-gel structure. The horny layer prevents entry of outside substances into the skin as well as transepidermal water loss. Also, the layer retains water, whereby the softness and smooth appearance of the skin can be maintained. It has been known that, in the skin, the horny layer retains water as bound water in an amount of about 33% by mass, and intercorneocytic lipid retains about 13% by mass of the bound water.
Since the α-gel can thus retain water, it, is investigated for application to, for example, cosmetics.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes that an emulsion composition containing a ceramide, a glyceryl monofatty acid ester, a higher alcohol, and other ingredients forms an α-gel structure. Since this emulsion composition stably contains the ceramide and has an excellent moisturizing effect, but it gives friction feeling, however, an emulsion composition giving further satisfactory feeling in use has been demanded.